


Rest

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they are not frequent, the headaches Tanore gets as a result of her psychic abilities are severe, and often leave her unable to function. Those nights are the hardest, but Ananke does his best to offer comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Blowing out the oil lamp next to their bed, Ananke eased himself down and into a comfortable position close to his matesprit. He pulled the soft sheets over them both and draped an arm over her, pressing closer. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, knowing her headache was worsened by noise as well as light.

“I am here, Love. I promise your medicine will help soon.”

The jade-blood rolled over to face him but said nothing, merely clinging to him weakly amidst her pain. Massaging her temples, he hoped it would pass. Seeing her like this was agonizing for him in its own way. Though he was tired he remained awake, offering her every comfort he possibly could.

A few hours had passed before he noticed that Tanore had relaxed in his arms, finally having found relief. The medicine helped her into a dreamless sleep so that her mind could have a break from the seemingly endless consciousness her abilities forced upon her. Running his fingers through her hair, he watched as she slept, making certain that she was resting peacefully.

A kiss was pressed to her forehead before he allowed his eyes to close. Knowing she was alright was the greatest comfort he could ask.


End file.
